cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geddy Lee
Geddy Lee (born as Gary Lee Weinrib in Willowdale, River Alph) is a Syrinxian cleric and marja (religious authority), and the political leader of the 1874 Syrinxian Revolution which saw the overthrow of Jimmy the Page, the last Emperor of Mangozenopia under the Led Zeppelin Dynasty. Following the revolution, Geddy became Supreme Leader of Syrinxia—the paramount symbolic political figure of the new Hallowed Empire, until 1991. As a cult leader, he was considered a high spiritual leader (marja al-taqlid, "source of imitation") to many Syrinx cult followers.He was a highly-influential and innovative Syrinxian political theorist, most noted for his development of the theory of Kulukutab-Rla, the "guardianship of the jurisconsult (clerical authority)". He was named Thyme's Man of the Year in 1874 and also one of Thyme magazine's 100 most influential people of the 19th century. Biography Gary Lee Weinrib was born in the town of Willowdale, 13 km (8 mi) from the Mangozenopian town of Rivendell, to a family of shepherds from a Jewish tribal group. His mother, renamed her newborn son Geddy, which in Jewish Syrinxian means "One who conquers." He never knew his father, who disappeared six months before Geddy was born. Shortly afterward, Geddy's thirteen-year-old brother died in Jimmy the Page's death camp, Red Sector A, as did his father before him (Eventually Geddy and his mother would end up there too, which adds severe trauma to Geddy Lee's childhood memories, and eventually writes a song about it). The infant Geddy was sent to the family of his maternal uncle, who had a country place that no one knew about, until he was thirteen. During his years at his uncle's country place, he learned about his uncle's doctrine: a religion called the Order of Syrinx. Geddy's uncle became a father figure, since he pretty much raised him after being set free from Red Sector A. Every night, young Geddy would sit by his uncle at the fireside to listen to his beliefs. Geddy paid close attention to what his uncle had to say. During this time, Geddy went to school, and became particularly interested in Mangozenopian politics. During his time in school, he was already planning to drop out and join the Syrinxian cult. His hatred of the monarchy and desire for avenging his family added to the equation. Since censorship was a major part of Mangozenopian politics under Jimmy the Page, the only way that Geddy saw that he could express himself and be heard without being dragged off to jail or killed, would be through the art of music. Young Geddy got into the music scene in the early 1740s. He jumped from band to band, but all of them declined to his plans for fear of government persecution. Cult Era Beginning in the mid 1760's, Lee commenced his studies of the Syrinx in the capital city of Xanadu. The following year, Ayatollah Dan Brown transferred the Syrinxian seminary to the holy city of Willowdale (where Geddy was born), and invited his students to follow. Lee accepted the invitation, moved, and took up residence at the Cult school in Willowdale before being exiled to the holy city of Kokhrein in the Dukedom of Musillone. After graduation, he taught Syrinxist jurisprudence philosophy and mysticism for many years and wrote numerous songs on these subjects (i.e. Something for Nothing, Circumstances, The Trees, Tom Sawyer, etc.) Although during this scholarly phase of his life Geddy was not politically active, the nature of his studies, teachings, and writings suggest that he believed early on in the importance of political involvement by priests. Geddy studied not only traditional subjects like Syrinxist law, jurisprudence, and principles, but also philosophy and ethics. His teaching often focused on the importance of religion to practical social and political issues of the day. He was the first Mangozenopian cleric to try to refute the outspoken advocacy of secularism in the 1780s. His first book, "Xanadu" published in 1789, was a masterpiece, telling the story of the first Antarctic Empire, and using himself as a hero's figure, while mentioning the beautiful features of the country and honing his megalomania. In addition he went from Willowdale to Xanadu to listen to Father Brown - the leader of the opposition majority in Mangozenopia's parliament during the 1820s. During his years in the Syrinxist cult, he met two of his best friends: Alex Lifeson, and Neil Peart. The three excelled in all their studies and were considered by the Ayatollah of the time to be their successors. And in the year 1846, this was fulfilled: Geddy Lee became Ayatollah of the Order of the Syrinx, while Alex Lifeson became Supreme Mullah, and Peart became the High Priest of the Red Star. Cult under Geddy The Order of Syrinx took a new turn under the rule of the trio, which became popular by the name "Rush". This was due to the fact that they often used the word "RUSH" in their recruitment slogans. Throughout the rest of the 1840's and all the 1850's, they gained about 250 members. The cult's influence was also spreading through small patches scattered all over Mangozenopia. Also, Alex Lifeson, and Neil Peart, like Geddy, were themselves renowned musicians as well, plus they all agreed with Geddy's ideology. They started a band and began to make songs about their beliefs, and other songs for fun, or to show their artistic or poetic abilities. However, they did not start to release their songs in albums for all the world to hear until 1974! very well into their regime. Initially, when Geddy Lee took control of the cult, he was fairly strict to his followers. He made all men and women grow their hair to shoulder length (Alex Lifeson and Neil Peart were the first to break this tradition. Others followed suit.), he also put every one of them through a rigorous guitar / bass training program, and even made them memorize the Book of Syrinx. He also made them learn every song that he wrote (which eventually uses the songs to indoctrinate new members), and did not allow his members to go see vaudevillian acts in theaters. In the mid-1850's the cult saw massive growth, but also received media attention, which Geddy attempted to avoid at first. Cult Controversy 100px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee circa 1858. As Ayatollah of the Order of the Syrinx Lee advocated polygamy for himself, Alex and Neil. and asserted that he was married to several female residents of the small community. Supposedly he fathered at least a dozen children by the harem. Allegedly, his harem included girls as young as age 14. The other adults at the compound were told by Geddy not to tell anyone else about this "because they'd be quick to judge, quick to anger, and slow to understand." In 1858, the Mangozenopian Imperial Guard set out detailed evidence of historical child sexual and physical abuse. Special Agent Lars Ulrich had interviewed former Syrinxist Jeannine Bunds, who claimed that Geddy had fathered "...at least fifteen children with various women and young girls at the compound. Some of the girls who had babies fathered by Geddy were as young as 12 years old. She had personally delivered 7 of these children. By December of 1859, the case was presented to the Supreme Justice of the Stairway to Heaven. After 6 months of trial, and cult inspection, Geddy Lee came out free of charges, and was eventually discovered that the accusations were false, and made as an attempt to bring down the Syrinxian religion. Geddy was still Nobody's hero, however. 1860's: Early Political Activity At this time he could represent his philosophical ideas openly. Geddy was now quite prominent and the arena of leadership was now open to him following the deaths of Ayatollah Dan Brown (1859), the leading, although quiescent, Syrinxist religious leader, and Ayatollah Pye DuBois (1862), an activist cleric. The clerical class had been on the defensive ever since the 1660s with the rise to power of the Led Zeppelin Dynasty and their secular and anticlerical policies. The "Pink Revolution" of Jimmy the Page's, was a further challenge. Opposition to the Pink Revolution In January 1863, the King announced the "Pink Revolution", a six-point program of reform calling for land reform, nationalization of the tundras, the sale of state-owned enterprises to private interests, electoral changes to enfranchise women, profit sharing in industry, and a literacy campaign in the nation's schools. All of these initiatives were regarded as dangerous, Northernizing trends by traditionalists, especially by the powerful and privileged Syrinxists (religious scholars, Like Geddy, Alex, and Neil themselves) who felt highly threatened. Ayatollah Geddy Lee summoned a meeting of his colleagues (other Ayatollahs) in Willowdale and persuaded the other senior marjas of Willowdale to decree a boycott of the referendum on the Pink Revolution. On January 22, 1863, Lee issued a strongly worded declaration denouncing Jimmy and his plans. Two days later Jimmy the Page took an armored column to Willowdale, and he delivered a speech harshly attacking the Syrinxists as a class. Lee continued his denunciation of the Page's programs, issuing a manifesto that also bore the signatures of eight other senior religious scholars. In it he listed the various ways in which Jimmy the Page allegedly had violated the constitution, condemned the spread of moral corruption in the country, and accused Jimmy of submission to the Northern capitalistic countries. He also decreed that the March 21 Xanadu (1863) Parade be canceled as a sign of protest against government policies. On the afternoon of 'Megadonia (June 3, 1863), Lee delivered a speech at the Fountain of Lamneth Square, drawing parallels between the legendary tyrant, Big Brother and Jimmy the Page, denouncing Jimmy as a "wretched miserable man", and warning him that if he did not change his ways the day would come when the people would offer up thanks for his departure from the country. On June 5, 1863, two days after this public denunciation of the Page, Geddy was arrested, sparking three days of major riots throughout all of Antarctica (Mangozenopia) that led to the deaths of some 4000, which is called "The Great Movement of the Syrinx". Geddy was kept under house arrest for 8 months and he was released in 1864. During this imprisonment, he claimed that an oracle confronted him there, and he led him on lightyears away through astral nights and gallactic days. During this "trip" he saw a new civilization that he interpreted would be his utopian society when he takes control over the country when he overthrows the Page. Life in exile Geddy Lee spent over 3 years in exile (1864-1867), mostly in the hallowed city of Khokhrein, Musillone. Initially he was sent to Spartha on 4 November, 1864 where he stayed in the city of Jysgd for less than a year. He was hosted by a Sparthan Colonel named Leonidas in his own residence, who couldn't find another accommodation alternative for his stay at the time. Later in October 1865 he was allowed to move to Guiedfg, Musillone, where he stayed until being forced to leave in 1866, after the Duke forced him out (the two countries would fight a bitter eight year war 1882-1890 only a year after the two reached power in 1881) after which he went to Neauphle-le-Château in the Danubian States on a tourist visa, apparently not seeking political asylum, where he stayed for four months. According to Alexandre de Marenches, chief of Service de Documentation Extérieure et de Contre-Espionnage, Danubian States would have suggested to the Page to "organise a fatal accident for Geddy"; the Page declined the assassination offer, as that would have made Geddy a martyr. 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee in an interview during his exile. June 6, 1866. This was the 200th anniversary of the Zeppelin Dynasty taking power in his country Logically, in the late 1860s, as contrasted with the 1840s, he no longer accepted the idea of a limited monarchy under the Mangozenopian Constitution of 1666-1667, an idea that was clearly evidenced by his song "A Farewell to Kings". In his Syrinxist Government, which is a collection of his lectures in Kokhrein (Musillone) published in 1867--he rejected both the Mangozenopian Constitution as an alien import from Ozlund and monarchy in general. He believed that the government was an un-Syrinxian and illegitimate institution usurping the legitimate authority of the supreme religious leader, who should rule as both the spiritual and temporal guardian of the Syrinxian community. In early 1865, Lee gave a series of lectures in Guiedfg on Syrinxist Government, later published as a song titled 2112. This was his most famous and influential work and laid out his ideas on governance. *That the laws of society should be made up only of the laws of the Priests. to make equality the stock in trade, and have everyone join the brotherhood of man. *Since Syrinxian law, is the proper law, those holding government posts should hold the Red Star proudly high in hand, and that the country's ruler should be an Ayatollah who "surpasses all others in knowledge" of Syrinxian law and justice, as well as having intelligence and administrative ability to take care of everything. Rule by monarchs and/or assemblies of "those claiming to be representatives of the majority of the people" (i.e. elected parliaments and legislatures) have been proclaimed "wrong" by Syrinxism. *This system of clerical rule is necessary to prevent injustice: corruption, oppression by the powerful over the poor and weak. It's one for all and all for one, we work together common sons. Never need to wonder how or why. In the meantime, however, Lee was careful not to publicize his ideas for clerical rule outside of his Syrinxiast network of opposition to the Page which he worked to build and strengthen over the next decade. Vinyl copies of his lectures fiercely denouncing the Page as (for example) "... the Northern agent, the Capitalist pig whose head must be smashed with a stone", became common items in the markets of Mangozenopia, helped to demythologize the power and dignity of the Page and his reign. Aware of the importance of broadening his base, Geddy reached out to Syrinxian reformist and secular enemies of the Page, despite his long-term ideological incompatibility with them. 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee returning from exile on his way back to Mangozenopia After the 1871 death of Dr. Starman, a Syrinxian reformist and political revolutionary author/academic/philosopher who greatly popularized the Syrinxian revival among young educated Mangozenopians, Geddy became the most influential leader of the opposition to the Page perceived by many Mangozeniopians as the spiritual, if not political, leader of revolt. As protest grew so did his profile and importance. Although thousands of kilometers away from Mangozenopia in the Danubian States, Lee set the course of the revolution, urging Mangozenopians not to compromise and ordering work stoppages against Jimmy's regime. During the last few months of his exile, Geddy received a constant stream of reporters, supporters, and notables, eager to hear the spiritual leader of the revolution. Supreme leader of the Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia Return to Mangozenopia Geddy had refused to return to Mangozenopia until the Page left. On January 16, 1874, the Page did leave the country ostensibly "on vacation". Two weeks later on February 1, 1874, Geddy Lee returned in triumph to Mangozenopia, welcomed by a joyous crowd estimated of at least three million. On the airplane on his way to Mangozenopia Geddy was asked by reporter Kent Brockman: "What do you feel in returning to Mangozenopia?" Lee answered "I don't feel a thing". This statement is often referred to by those who oppose Geddy as demonstrating his ruthlessness and heartlessness. His supporters, however, attribute this comment as demonstrating the mystic aspiration and selflessness of Geddy's revolution. Lee adamantly opposed the provisional government of Robert Plant, promising "I shall kick their teeth in. I appoint the government. I appoint the government by support of this nation". On February 11, Lee appointed his own competing interim prime minister, Pete Townshend, demanding `since I have appointed him, he must be obeyed.` It was `MY government,` he warned, disobedience against which was a `revolt against me. Establishment of new regime Into the leading years to the revolution, civil unrest and political instability plagued the Empire. Thousands of Cults were recruiting people, all encouraging them to rise and overthrow the Led Zeppelin Dynasty. One of these prominent cults was the Communist Club of the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx, whose leaders are immortal humans called: Ayatollah Geddy Lee, Supreme Mullah Alex Lifeson, and High Priest of the Red Star Neil Peart. By 1868, the Cult already had around 300 followers. When the ruling monarchs, Jimmy the Page, and Robert Plant attempted to declare Martial Law accross the empire in december 1873, mass riots and shootouts sparked throughout the entire continent. Even the already underequipped Imperial Armed forces were no match for the rebels. As Lee's movement gained momentum, soldiers began to defect to his side and Geddy declared jihad (hallowed war) on soldiers who did not surrender. On February 11, as revolt spread and armories were taken over, the military declared neutrality and Robert Plant's regime collapsed. 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee giving a speech to millions of his supporters in front of the former Stairway to Heaven complex, talking about his new regime. March, 1874 In March of 1874, the civil unrest had reached the capital city itself. The first to reach the Capital, was Geddy Lee and his cronies, who surrounded the Stairway To Heaven Complex, and held it off for 3 months, leaving those inside to starve and sicken into submission. After those dreadful 3 months. On June of 1874, the Ruling Monarchs sent a message to Geddy, saying that they finally surrendered. Minutes after, Geddy and hundreds of his followers storm the temples, only to find extremely malnourished people, and that the rulers have escaped into exile. After Geddy seized power, his first order was to rename the Stairway to Heaven into the currently known Temples of Syrinx, the country itself from Mangozenopia to Syrinxia, and the capital city of Xanadu into Megadon City. During the next 6 to 7 years, the country would spark on and off small rebellions, and 2 major revolutions, which Geddy managed to survive whilst in power. and by 21 December of 1881, Geddy had established a stable regime, in which he could play a role around the continent (which was now split up due to the collapse of the Zeppelin Dynasty), and eventually the world. On December 19 and December 20, 1881, a referendum to permanently replace the monarchy with a Communist oligarchy passed with 98% voting yes. Life under Geddy In a speech given to a huge crowd after returning to Mangozenopia from exile February 1, 1874, Geddy made a variety of promises to Mangozenopians for his coming Syrinxist regime: A popularly elected government that would represent the people of Syrinxia (Mangozenopia) and with which the clergy would not interfere. He promised that “no one should remain homeless in this country,” and that Syrinxians would have free telephone, heating, electricity, bus services and free oil at their doorstep. While many changes came to the country under Geddy, these promises (except for the free heating) have yet to be fulfilled in the Hallowed Empire. More important to Geddy than the material prosperity of Syrinxian was their religious and philosophical devotion: Under Geddy's rule, Syrinxist law was introduced, with the Syrinxist dress code enforced for both men and women by the Fedayeen-Geddy and other Syrinxist groups. Women were forced to learn to play guitar, and men were initially forced to grow their hair to shoulder length, like Geddy himself. The Mangozenopian educational curriculum was Syrinxized at all levels with the Syrinxist Cultural Revolution; the "Committee for Syrinxization of Universities" 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee giving a fiery speech at the Bohemia School in Perfekt. 30, August, 1874 Opposition to the religious rule of the clergy or Syrinxism in general was often met with harsh punishments. In a talk at the Bohemia School in Perfekt, August 30, 1874, Geddy said "Those who are trying to bring corruption and destruction to our country in the name of democracy will be oppressed. They are worse than the Maples. We will shake our heads, and oppress them like the Oaks did. And if they keep complaining, we will keem them equal by hatchet, axe and saw. In other words, CONFORM OR BE CAST OUT!" In January of 1874, the Jimmy the Page left Mangozenopia with his family and cronies, but hundreds of former members of the overthrown monarchy and military met their end in firing squads, with critics complaining of "secrecy, vagueness of the charges, the absence of defense lawyers or juries", or the opportunity of the accused "to begin his day with a friendly voice, a companion unobtrusive." In later years these were followed in larger numbers by the erstwhile revolutionary allies of Geddy's movement -- Capitalists, and conservatives, mostly university students -- who opposed the communist oligarchic regime. In the 1883 massacre of Syrinxian prisoners, following the People's Freewill of Syrinxia operation "Moving to Bohemia" against the Hallowed Empire, Geddy issued an order to judicial officials to judge every Syrinxian political prisoner and kill those who would not repent anti-regime activities. Many say that thousands were swiftly put to death inside the prisons. Geddy simply responded that "blame is better to give than receive." Although many hoped the revolution would bring absolute freedom of speech and press, this was not to be. In defending forced closing of opposition newspapers and attacks on opposition protesters by sword-wielding vigilantes Geddy explained, "With an iron fist in a velvet glove, we are sheltered under the gun. In the glory game on the power train, thy kingdom's will be done." Life for religious minorities has been mixed under Geddy and his Priests. Shortly after his return from exile in 1874, Ayatollah Geddy Lee issued a fatwa ordering that Northerners (from South America) and other minorities (except Southern Eskimos) be treated well. As Hiudfhigh Bijweiuehf, a film producer and former chairman of the Perfekt Civil Rights Initiative (PCRI) has quoted "Geddy didn't mix up our community with The North and Capitalism - he saw us as Syrinxians," Hallowed Empire government has made a clear effort to distinguish between Capitalism as a secular political party that enjoys Big Money symbols, and ideals and Real Capitalism as the ideology of a free market and economy. By law, several seats in the parliament are reserved for minority religions. Geddy also called for unity between Jacobian and Bohemian Rhapsodians (Bohemian Rhapsodians are the largest religious minority in Syrinxia). 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee and Chief of Social Security, Fargo Dorothyboy Roosevelt (FDR) watch as dissidents are fed to the sea lions, circa 1936 Other minorities, however, do not have equal rights in Geddy's Hallowed Empire. Senior government posts are reserved for Syrinxists. Rhapsodian and non-Taoist schools must be run by Syrinxist principals. Compensation for death paid to the family of a non-Syrinxist is (by law) less than if the victim was one. Conversion to Syrinxism or Taoism is encouraged by entitling converts to inherit the entire share of their parents (or even uncle's) estate if their siblings (or cousins) remain non-Syrinxist. Syrinxia's non-Syrinxist population has fallen dramatically. For example, the Pastafarian population in Syrinxia dropped from 1,001,001 to 2,112 in the first two decades of the revolution. Many Libertarian Syrinxists have also left the country. While the revolution has made Syrinxia more strict Syrinxist-wise, an estimated 3 million Syrinxians moved abroad in the two decades following, denying Syrinxia badly needed capital and job skills. One man said: "Just between us, I think it's time for us to recognize, that the economy has not prospered and the value of Syrinxia's currency is a small fraction of what it was in the times of Jimmy the Page." Absolute poverty rose by nearly 45% during the first 6 years of the Syrinxist revolution (according to the government's own Planning and Budget Organization). Not surprisingly the poor have risen up in riots, protesting the demolition of their shantytowns and rising food prices. Disabled war veterans have demonstrated against mismanagement of the Foundation of the Disinherited. All, however, have been made example of. Or like Geddy would say "kept equal by hatchet, axe, and saw." Geddy holds games at the seashore Colloseum to feed his dissidents to the sea lions. Personality Cult With his current regime he reestablished in 1994, Geddy rules as an absolute authoritarian leader, notorious in the Northern world for the cult of personality he established around himself in Syrinxia. Geddy, at the beginning of his rule, referred to Syrinxia as a nation devoid of a national identity. He renamed the town of Dyer Maker, on the Plains of Abraham, Geddysburg, in addition to renaming several schools, airports and even a meteorite after himself and his fellow priests. He even renamed the months, and days of the week after his songs; January becoming Limelight. 200px|thumb|right|This is the most popular portrait of the Ayatollah. This is seen everywhere! on households, buses, churches, airports, billboards, currency, and even painted on large buildings. Geddy, Alex, and Neil's portraits are on Xanadus/Antarctic Canadians of different denominations and large portraits of the Ayatollah hang all over the country, especially on major public buildings and avenues. Statues of himself are located throughout Syrinxia, including one in the South Pole as well as a gold-plated statue atop Megadon's largest one-piece concrete structure, the Camera Eye. The statue plays the National Anthem at exactly 21:12 hours every night, so as to remind his people that their country will always be in harmony, even in the toughest times which demand tough talk, tough hearts, and tough songs. Geddy commissioned a palace in Megadon commemorating his rule. The government has given him the hero of Syrinxia award 2112 times. Geddy said he opposed having his "pictures and statues in the streets, but it's what the people want." The late Wotsirb Elyk, former leader of the defunct group YSF (Young Syrinxians for Freedom), said in 1981, that the education system under Geddy indoctrinated and brainwashed young Syrinxians through Xanadu, a national epic written by Geddy. In 1983, in commemorance to the "Signals" tour, the dictator ordered the closure of all rural libraries on the grounds that he thought that village Sirinxians did not read. The Xanadu, a mixture of revisionist history and moral guidelines, was intended as the "spiritual guidance of the nation" and the basis of the nation's arts and literature. In Geddy's home village of Willowdale, a complex has been built to the memory of his former mentor, Dan Brown, including a mosque (est. at $100 billion, built by the Danubian company Lololol) conceived as a symbol of the rebirth of the Syrinxian people. The walls of this edifice display precepts from the Xanadu along with the Syrinxian "Gifts of Life". The Xanadu was introduced to Syrinxian culture in a gradual but eventually pervasive way. Geddy first placed copies in the nation's schools and libraries but eventually went as far as to make an exam on its teachings an element of the driving test. Throughout his reign, Geddy has changed appearance dramatically, due to mass surgeries and rejuvenation elixirs he drank. Currently he has stopped doing so, and hence he looks like he did in the 1870s. Personal Life There is no official information available about the marital history of Geddy Lee, but he is believed to have married several female residents of the Order of the Syrinx cult. Supposedly he fathered at least a dozen children by the harem. Allegedly, his harem included girls as young as age 14.: 220px|thumb|left|Tobogganing! One of Geddy's favourite sports. Here he is tobogganing in Mt. Erebus on a nice summer day Like his fellow priests, Geddy has a profound fear of sailing, and has always traveled by private armored plane for state visits to Ozlund and the Danubian States. The YYZ reported that Konstantin Pulikovsky, a Ozlundish emissary who traveled with Geddy across Ozlund by train, told reporters that Geddy had live snakes and giant lobsters air-lifted to the plane every day which he ate with silver chopsticks and a toothpick - historically used in the former Stairway to heaven to detect poison. 150px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee and his Baseball memorabilia Geddy is said to be a huge baseball buff, owning a collection of more than 1001001 baseball cards and 2112 baseballs. In 1938, on the orders of Geddy, Danubian film director Steve Scott and his actress wife Candy Suxxx were kidnapped in order to build a prominent Syrinxian film industry. In 1953 he was involved in the production of the Kulukutab-Rla ("guardianship of the jurisconsult (clerical authority)") based movie The Analog Kid – depicting the life of a "fawn-eyed girl with sun-browned legs" who a boy gets a crush on – with a Syrinxian news report stating that Geddy "improved its script and guided its production". Also an apparent Tobogganner, Syrinxian state media reports that Geddy routinely goes tobogganing in Mt. Erebus every weekend, especially during the summer. His official biography also claims Geddy has composed 18 studio albums and likes to believe in the freedom of music. 100px|thumb|left|Geddy Lee and his collection of the finest Syrinxian wine. Some date back to Jimmy the Page's dynasty Geddy's expensive taste has become a media target. In the context of AOB, and NpO sanctions restricting the trade in luxury items to Syrinxia following the country's August 1990 aggressive invasion of the capitalistic countries (including one in the NpO), Antarctic coverage noted that "No one enjoys luxury goods more than paramount leader Geddy Lee, who boasts the country's finest wine (all domestic wine) cellar with space for 1,001,001 bottles. Geddy has a penchant for fine food such as lobster, snake, tacos, penguin, walrus, human, polar bear, caviar, and the most expensive cuts of sushi that he has flown in to him from Tamagotchi (one of the countries he invaded in 1990)." His annual purchases of Fender Jazz Basses reportedly total to $1,001,001 while the average Syrinxian earns the rough estimate equivalent of $2,112 per year. He is the man with the largest collection of Rickenbacker, Wal, Fender, and Steinberger basses in the world. International Enemies Throughout his years ruling the massive Antarctic nation, Geddy's policies, statements, actions, and even opinions, have alienated many in the international community, from famous people to kings and heads of state of other prominent nations, especially those with more right-leaning regimes. Geddy's foreign policy conduct and anti-Tamagotchi rhetoric for example, has occasionally reached the level of personal attacks. Geddy once referred to Tamagotchian President Yukiki Kuchikuchi as a "whore", and constantly refers to her as "Nurse Witch Komugi". In a later speech, he made personal remarks regarding Danubian States leader Darth Vincent, referring to him as a "complete illiterate" when it comes to comprehending Antarctica. On September 20, 2006 Geddy referred to Kuchikuchi's policy on Syrinxian wine imports to her country as "nothing new" "a waste of time", and told her that he "had no need for foreign trade" and "his country was doing fine." He als told her to "forget about her silly whim because it doesn't fit the plan". Here is a 2-piece list of the people who are currently, or were enemies, or rivals of the Ayatollah: These lists are separated in "list of people who Geddy made Enemies with", and "list of people who Geddy labeled as Enemies". List of People who Geddy made Enemies with Bowser Gorbachovski 100px|thumb|right|Bowser Gorbachovski, former leader of Chingra Former leader of Chingra. Bowser got into a fierce argument with Geddy over where communism was first etablished. Also, in 1929, he attempted to establish a permanent Chingran military base in Antarctica, which Geddy had his troops destroy, killing all personnel. Since then, Chingra has had no political ties with Syrinxia, and Bowser imposed a death warrant on Geddy. Ironically, Geddy has outlived and outlasted him. After Bowser died in 1950, the death warrant was rendered defunct. The current Chingran leader, Premier Rishnokof Vladimir Ivan Nickolai Petrov gave a speech, urging Geddy to apologize for the destructioin of the Chingran Antarctic military bases, and offering a new, friendly relationship between the two communist nations. Geddy has not responded. Yukiki Kuchikuchi 100px|thumb|right|Tamagotchian President, Yukiki Kuchikuchi, whose country was severely ravaged by Syrinxia in 1990 Current leader of the Republic of Tamagotchi. 100px|thumb|left|Yukiki bluntly mocks Geddy while calling him "the Hallowed Tyrant" and singing the Syrinxian version of "Heute ist mein Tag". A fellow dignitary follows along with the joke. During the "Hallowed Wars of Syrinx" in 1990, The Syrinxian Army, Navy, and Air Force launched an extremely aggressive attack on eleven different nations. One of these nations (and the wealthiest of them all) was the Republic of Tamagotchi. In there, The Syrinxian Military launched a gruesome campaign on the capital, Tamagotchi city. The Tamagotchian Self-Defence Forces were no match for the Syrinxian juggernaut. Syrinxian troops mercilessly sieged the capital city, fire-bombing it with approximately 1 million gallons of napalm. Also, a squadron of two Syrinxian F-22 Raptors fired missiles at the tallest buildings in the city, killing thousands of innocent civilians. On the ground, the Army pillaged jewelries, casinos, luxury stores, high school halls, shopping malls, automobile dealerships, banks, etc. They also filled the entire underground system with mustard gas, killing everyone in the subways. After occupying the nation, Geddy's treatment toward the Tamagotchians was no different than how he would treat his dissidents. It was a brutal occupation, or as some might say, "a rape of the country". She was also the leading supporter of AOB resolution 1001001, which placed economic sanctions on Syrinxia. During the conference, Yukiki spewed out harsh personal remarks of the Syrinxian dictator. For example she said that "Geddy was a mentally disturbed maniac who had an inferiority complex that he developed when he was castrated as a child", she also said that he only dated young girls because he was sexually impotent, and also hoped that he died a horrible death, by being thrown digesting acid at his face, and being ripped to death by his own sea lions. Her remarks of Geddy's past can neither be confirmed nor denied. In addition, she put on a big plastic nose with glasses, eyebrows, and a tyrant-style moustache. She then began to sing the Syrinxian version of the song "Heute is mein Tag" with a really high-pitched voice while swinging her arm. It was said her intention was to mock Geddy and bring comic relief to the table. Fellow dignitaries of the other afflicted nations (with NpO representatives following along) found Geddy's ridicule to be quite "ecstatic". At the moment Resolution 1001001 was passed, Yukiki pulled out a huge banner reading "BURN THE REDS" and hopped in joy. 150px|thumb|right|Rush (The Priests) playing at a concert in Tamagotchi City in 1984, during the Grace Under Pressure Tour. This was the last time they ever played in that country She also called for a resolution to fund organizations in Syrinxia that wanted to depose Geddy Lee. Throughout the 1990's and to this day, she keeps sending death threats to Geddy, constantly reminding him that he better not even set foot on Tamagotchian soil. It's become so frequent that Geddy once said, "It's reached the point where it's a piece of rhetoric rather than a real threat." During the Syrinxian Anarchy of the early 1990's, in 1993, Geddy published an album called "Counterparts", in which he decided to include a song he said had dedicated to Yukiki. This song is called "Animate". Nobody is sure as to what Geddy was trying to communicate to her. Some say it's a form of an apology, others say it is mere sarcasm, and others say that Geddy developed an infatuation toward the Tamagotchian president. Oddly enough, Syrinxia and Tamagotchi have decent diplomatic relations, and a good part of Syrinxia's tourism industry is owed to the Tamagotchians. The countries keep close ties through ambassadors. Yukiki periodically invites Alex Lifeson and Neil Peart to her country for dinner. Rush is also one of the biggest sellouts in Tamagotchi, but unfortunately they cannot play in concert there, since Geddy has a price on his head. Grand Countess Adia I of Pilar 100px|thumb|right|Countess Adia I, whose frienship with Geddy was lost The current leader of the Pilar Islands. Geddy and Adia first came to meet shortly after Adia I became queen. Syrinxia initially established a friendly diplomatic relation with Pilar, until 2004, when Geddy Lee called for the "Communistization" of the country. Aiden Zaragoza, Adia I's head assistant, immediately contacted Geddy, asking for his apology. Geddy refused. Political tensions between the 2 countries escalated, but never to a dangerous point. However, Geddy's ruthlessness toward Zaragoza cost Syrinxia the friendly relations it had with the small kingdom in the Indian Ocean. Since then, Adia I has refrainied from commenting anything regarding Geddy, or anything having to do with Syrinxia altogether. Because of these unfortunate events, there has been growing prejudice against Pilarian immigrants residing in Syrinxia. List of People who Geddy labeled as "Enemies" Tom Sawyer XVII 100px|thumb|right|Tom Sawyer XVII, mayor of Megadon City (1948-1982) Tom Sawyer XVII was the mayor of Megadon City from 1948-1982 when he was forced to resign by order of the Priests. Geddy Lee appointed him as mayor of Megadon when the previous mayor, Monty "New World Man" Python was murdered. Throughout the 1950's and 60's, he initiated campaigns to reduce gas, water, and heating prices, while also cutting taxes for penguin consumption. In 1974, just as The Priests (Rush) released its first compilation of indoctrination songs to the public, Sawyer objected, because he argued that the songs were not reflecting much about Syrinxism. Eventually they released their songs which resonated more with the people. In 1981, all hell broke loose, when the "Moving Pictures" was released to the world. In it, Sawyer discovered there was a song regarding his ancestor from 16 generations ago, and himself (today's Tom Sawyer). Sawyer claimed rights to the song, and filed a lawsuit against Geddy for the ownership rights of the album. By the end of the year, the case reached the Hallowed Halls, but was stopped cold, and dropped. Because of this, Sawyer was extremely emberassed, and apologised. Geddy, however, issued an impeachment of the mayor and was forced to resign on 31 December 1981. On the 1st of January in 1982, Sawyer left the country for Chingra the other communist nation that sympathised with him. During his exile in Chingra, Sawyer wrote many books criticizing the Syrinxist system, and how Geddy completely bastardized it. In 1984, when the "Grace Under Pressure" album was released, Geddy included his song "The Enemy Within" to indirectly refer to Sawyer as a "traitor". During a concert in Megadon city on the Grace Under Pressure Tour, geddy issued a fatwa, calling for the extradiction of Sawyer back to Syrinxia to be tried and executed. He still lives in Chingra under protected custody. Browne Harris 100px|thumb|right|Browne Harris, [[Syrinxia|Syrinxian-Pilarian Libertarian Theorist, and writer]] Browne Harris is a Syrinxian-born Pilarian author, and philosopher. He moved back to Pilar a few weeks after being born. Because he was born into a lower-class family, he had to work really hard for what he earned. Eventually he moved to Tamagotchi, where during his high school years, he became politically active. He was a major critic of communism, and a devout libertarian. In his early speeches whilst in college organizations and fraternities, he particularly focused his attention on Syrinxia, and how it was ruled by Ayatollah Geddy Lee. He promoted the boycott of imports of Syrinxian wine to the Danubian States, and had also written to the Syrinxian Government multiple times, so he could debate some Syrinxian politicians. Harris is best known for the violent reactions that his second novel, How I found Freedom in an Unfree World (1973), provoked amongst the Syrinxist world community. After death threats and a fatwa issued by Geddy, calling for his assassination, he spent years underground, appearing in public only sporadically. 150px|thumb|left|Tamagotchian Political Cartoon, depicting Browne Harris pulling down a statue of Geddy. This meant that Browne was debunking Syrinxism in his book The publication of How I found Freedom in an Unfree World in 1973 caused immediate controversy in the Syrinxist community due to what was perceived as an irreverent depiction of the first Ayatollah Dan Brown (Father Brown). The title refers to a Syrinxist tradition that is related in the book. According to it, Father Brown (Broon Bane in the book) added verses to the Book of Syrinx accepting three Goddesses that used to be worshipped in Xanadu as divine beings with libertarian ideals, who supposedly taught "How you can apply libertarian principles to your personal life to have greater freedom from those who would like to tell you how to live your life — whether the government, relatives, friends, or just nosey people.". According to the legend, Father Brown later revoked the verses, saying Pezuzu (the devil) tempted him to utter these lines to appease the Xanadians. The book was banned in many countries with large Syrinxist communities. 200px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee Issuing a fatwa, calling for Browne Harris's execution, January 1974. This picture was taken shortly before Geddy went on a 20-year streak of surgeries and drinking rejuvenation elixirs In 1974, when Geddy began to release his compilations of Syrinxist indoctrination songs, a fatwa requiring Harris's execution was proclaimed on Radio Megadon by Ayatollah Geddy Lee, the Supreme Leader of Syrinxia, calling the book "blasphemous against Syrinxism." A bounty was offered for the death of Harris, who was thus forced to live in hiding for years to come. The Tamagotchian police gave Harris a new identity. in 1976, the Republic of Tamagotchi and Syrinxia broke diplomatic relations over the Harris controversy. However, relations were restored in 1980 (for the Permanent Waves Tour). Meanwhile, further violence occurred around the world, with the firebombing of bookstores. Syrinxist communities throughout the world held public rallies in which copies of the book were burned. Several people associated with translating or publishing the book were attacked and seriously injured or killed. In May of 1977, Harris apologised to Syrinxists and even formally converted to Syrinxism, but recanted a short time later describing it as the "biggest mistake of my life" in an interview he gave to Rand Ayne of Thyme Magazine, published in 1981. In 1978, as a precondition to the restoration of diplomatic relations with Tamagotchi, Syrinxia gave a public commitment that it would do nothing to harm Harris. But soon after restoration of diplomatic relations in 1980, Syrinxian authorities reversed themselves and reaffirmed the death threats. In early 1990, months before the "Hallowed Wars of Syrinx", Geddy's fatwa was reaffirmed by Supreme Mullah, Alex Lifeson, in a message to Syrinxist pilgrims making the annual pilgrimage to Megadon. Additionally, the Fedayeen-Geddy declared that the death sentence on him was still valid. Syrinxian Ambassadors, and diplomats have rejected requests to withdraw the fatwa on the basis that only the person who issued it may withdraw it. Geddy has not done so, and so, the fatwa is still valid to this day. When Geddy was asked as to why he is so tough on his fatwa, he responded "That's how it is, That's how it's going to be." Videos of Geddy Lee in different places *Geddy Lee advices to the youth of the world about the safety of his favourite sport It was released as "Celebrity Winter Advice" due to the fact that not all nations are ridden with sub-zero temperatures and snow year round, and Xanadu was mistakenly pronounced "ka-na-da". *Interview with the Ayatollah and Mullah Interview with the Ayatollah and the Supreme Mullah with Martin Sargent. Some info is withheld or changed to protect them. *Geddy Lee on Baseball Since this was during the Anarchy, Geddy was not referred to as a head of state *National Anthem, 1976 Ayatollah Geddy plays the National anthem with a preceeding overture (not yet dedicated to anything at the time), at the Pokemon Stadium in Japan 2.0. This is the peak era of Geddy's addiction to rejuvenation elixirs and mass plastic surgeries. Syrinxia won the 1976 Pokemon World Cup. *National Anthem, 2003 Geddy and the Priests play the National Anthem before a sporting event in South America. It includes the Overture, an homage to the people that died in the Hallowed Wars in 1990. And it was played a whole step down, so everyone could sing along. Apparently there was no need to tell the crowd to stand up for the National Anthem. Both Syrinxian Nationals and Foreigners alike, jumped in harmony, and unity of Syrinxian Pride. *Geddy's speech on Suburbs Geddy Lee singing "Subdivisions" The song that he decided to compile on an album he called "signals" in order to release it back in 1982. Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:Controversial Political Figures